


Imagine Weyoun choosing you as his soulmate

by Saavik2017



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Vorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavik2017/pseuds/Saavik2017
Summary: This is a short story prompt to the Tumblr blog @trekmystars “Imagine Weyoun being into worshipping the reader in bed” (http://bit.ly/2i4rNPD) because it was perfectly written and described the sensual aspect of Weyoun spot on. He does have a magnetic aura about him like no other alien that’s simply drawing you in. Addressed to you, the reader, beginning with the moment where he is leaning so gracefully against the door, reflecting upon his next move which takes place in the episode “’Til Death Do Us Part”.





	Imagine Weyoun choosing you as his soulmate

Weyoun’s eyes were locked with yours with an intense and analyzing gaze as if it was just you and him in the universe. You sensed his growing attraction to you drawing you in, unable to move or look away and do anything about it. This was like a powerful surge of energy emanating from him, Weyoun was sensuality personified. “You are beautiful and perfect in every way,” he hummed in a deep husky voice. “It has been decided. I will call you mine, forever.” He held you close for deep kiss. Then, slowly stepping behind you, a breeze of his breath touching your skin, he was stroking your hair and proceeded to lazily draw the outline of your ears with his fingers. By now you were shivering against his touch. You felt your heart beating through your chest, the tension almost at boiling-point. Your self-control was slipping away as Weyoun placed tender kisses on your neck, taking all his time seducing you.

You took a step back, breathing rapidly, as Weyoun proceeded to remove his tunic with ease letting it fall to the floor. All this time, he maintained your gaze, gradually intensifying the mental link between you and him. Everything around you became a blur, by now you were in desperate need for something to hold onto. Resting on the side of the bed, Weyoun then stood before you in his sheer regal gracefulness. His eyes were glowing in an even darker shade of violet than before. The sight of him so alive and on fire, sent thrills of pleasure down your spine.

Weyoun continued to kiss you as he laid down beside you. “Want you,” he purred and inescapably aware of being completely at his mercy and feeling the urgency, you let him take control. Trembling, you sensed his eyes on you the entire time, studying you and working his magic. While Weyoun literally worshipped all that was you, you would manage to raise your hands to gently caress those elegantly shaped ears. In return, your reward was the most blissful sound you had never heard before. You were losing yourself and the present was fading away.

Your eyes were closed, and you found yourself far gone, floating in space in zero-g, travelling to another galaxy at warp speed and stars passing you by. This phase felt like a state of lucid dreaming. Yet all the while you perceived how Weyoun sustained the strong telepathic link between the two of you. His telepathy was truly powerful and finalized the mental bonding. This joining went way deeper than love and attraction, it was finding your soulmate and lifelong loyalty. Bit by bit, you awoke from this dream state and opened your eyes to look at him. Suddenly, you sensed how Weyoun could read your thoughts and you his without even touching one another, it was surreal and so alien. “We are now one, in body and soul,” he then stated rather matter-of-factly, and you sensed that this final step had clearly taken a great deal of energy out of him. You caressed his handsome face, deliberately avoiding touching his sensitive ears this time as then, out of the blue, Weyoun smiled at you genuinely for the first time. You were caught off-guard by his sudden display of kindness and smiled back at him, reveling in this joyous union.


End file.
